Tears of an Angel
by Gwen Harkness
Summary: What if it was Ronnie who was shot in the club on Lauren's Birthday by Kylie instead of Jack? But will Ronnie be as lucky as Jack? Rack. Please R
1. The Firing Line

_A/N: What if it was Ronnie who got shot at the club by Kylie instead of Jack? Just a thought but we'll see how it goes. Tell me if you think it works and any suggestions would be welcome.  
__Rated for occasional use of strong language and adult themes but mainly to be on the safe side.  
__Thank you to the BBC for making EastEnders, I don't own it.  
__Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Jack and Chelsea sat together, his arm wound round her waist casually. She held a glass of champagne delicately in her hand, laughing at everything Jack said. Carol, Max, Bianca and Ricky sat across from them also drinking champagne. Bianca's strong East End accent could be clearly heard over everyone else's chatter as she argued jokingly with her Mum. The atmosphere was warm and friendly and it seemed for once in their lives they were all managing to get along.

Ronnie sat alone on the other side of the club at the bar drinking vodka and starring down at matte black surface of the bar. She brought the glass to her lips and emptied it before continuing to stare down as if she was trying to block out everyone else around her. A well built man with dirty blonde hair walked confidently over to her. He approached her from behind and put his arm lazily round her shoulder, jolting Ronnie from her catatonic state and making her jump.

"Get off me you creep!" Ronnie said, shoving him violently.

"Whoa, babe," He grinned "Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah well you've had your fun now get lost" Ronnie mumbled to the bar, "And don't call me babe."

"Fine, I'm Adam by the way. Can I buy you a drink?" He offered, his confidence clearly knocked by Ronnie's ice cold exterior.

"Which part of get lost didn't you understand?"

"Someone's moody tonight. Let Adam kiss it better." He lunged drunkenly at Ronnie, trying to place a sloppy kiss on her lips. Despite being drunk herself, Ronnie managed to dodge quickly.

Adam went bright red and some of his friends from the other side of the bar started jeering.

"Well I guess I'll see you around..." He said, slopping off back to his friends looking suitably embarrassed.

Ronnie sighed and nodded to the barmaid, "Another vodka, please"

"Havin' a bad day darlin'?" She smiled kindly collecting up Ronnie's old glass and refilling it.

"You could say that." Ronnie replied, instantly draining the glass she was presented with. Suddenly, Ronnie's attention was drawn to Billie who was stood up with his arms wrapped round Whitney.

"We have an announcement to make..." Billie began. Ronnie stood up and walked over to watch from the shadows, just out of Jack's view.

"Oh, you're gettin' married! Oh my god!" Bianca yelled.

"No!" Whitney replied irritably.

"Pregnant?" Bianca suggested loudly.

"Hey, Bianca!" Ricky scolded his drunken wife half-heartedly.

Ronnie noticed a girl of about Billie's age lurking in the shadows. She instantly recognised the girl as Kylie, one of Billie's friends. She was one of the ones that got thrown out of the Vic by Peggy, Ronnie studied her carefully. She looked nervous and angry.

"It's about the Police. You know? Me joining?" Billie paused, holding everyone's attention, "I'm gonna do it!" Billie announced.

"Oh, Billie! You're the best you are!" Carol yelled overjoyed. Billie grinned and Whitney pulled him into kiss him.

"To Billie-Boy!" Jack laughed joining in the celebrations.

Suddenly Kylie stepped from the shadows.

"Yeah, to Billie," She cut in sarcastically. Instantly, the atmosphere turned cold. Everyone's attention was drawn to what she was holding, a gun. She lifted it and aimed it at Billie.

Suddenly Ronnie's legs seemed to moving by themselves at a speed even she herself hadn't known she could run.

Jack stepped in front of Billie, but it was too late for Kylie to notice. She'd already pulled the trigger.

"Jack!" Ronnie screamed. She leapt in front of him. The bullet collided with her head.

There was a second of shocked silence before the screaming and chaos ensued. Ronnie's body instantly crumpled on the floor and blood began pouring from her head.

"Ronnie!" Jack fell to his knees next to her in shock.

"Ronnie, sweetheart? Ronnie, can you hear me?" He shouted over the screaming, frantically pulling off his black dinner jacket to try and create some kind of bandage. He only succeeded in spreading more blood across the floor, making it look like a scene from a gruesome horror movie.

He stared down and her beautiful face. It was white and her eyes were closed. Her blonde hair was matted with blood and it was splattered on her grey dress.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" He shouted "Please, anyone, help me!"

"They've already been called Jack," Max said appearing behind him, his phone in his hand "Is she...?"

Jack put his hand to Ronnie's neck and felt a weak flutter of a pulse.

"Just..." He told Max.

Chelsea knelt down next to Jack, "Oh my god, are you okay? Come on; let's go before that girl comes back"

Jack turned to her furiously "I'm staying with Ronnie, just fuck off Chelsea!"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Go!" Jack shouted. Chelsea turned and walked out of the club.

Jack turned back to Ronnie. He brushed the hair from her face and stroked it gently, whispering softly to her.

"Come on Ronnie, hold on. The ambulance is going to be here soon, darling. You're going to be just fine, hold on." He said reassuringly to her unconscious form, he turned to Max "God damn it, Max! Where are they?"

Max lifted his phone up to call again but as if on cue the sound of sirens came blaring through the square.

Police poured in through the doors but Kylie was long gone.

"Nobody move. No one may enter of exit the building until we've personally checked you all" One of the Policemen shouted over the crowd.

"Watch her," Jack nodded to Max and stumbled to his feet. He ran over to one of the policemen, "We need a paramedic in here, now! She's been shot."

"Sorry mate, basic protocols of a shooting, we don't make the rules, just make sure they're followed." The Policeman told him.

"Just get a paramedic in here, now!" Jack shouted, his whole body shaking with anger.

"I'll see what I can do." the Policeman spoke into his radio, "Boss, we've got a code 937; requested entrance for a paramedic, a woman's been shot."

The Boss' reply was fuzzy but the Policeman seemed to understand and replied "Yeah, I know the rules but..."

Jack launched himself at the man, fuming and snatched the radio.

"I don't give a fuck about the rules! She's dying and..."

"Jack!" Max shouted to him, interrupting, "She's not breathing!"

* * *

_A/N: Well what did you think? Please review. _


	2. Fallen from the Sky

_A/N: God I love you people, 12 reviews! Thank you so much for all the support it's been really encouraging. Sorry it took me a while to update but schools been busy, I promise I'll have another update quicker this time and if I don't you have permission to ban me from watching EastEnders until I update (now that kind of punishment will definitely make me write quicker) By the way EMT stands for Emergency Medical Technician, basically the people in the ambulance like paramedics. Also sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong, I'm not a doctor. Anyway please keep reviewing and I really hope you like this chapter.  
Thanks to the BBC for making EastEnders, I don't own it.  
Enjoy._

* * *

Jack froze, his face turning almost as pale as Ronnie's. He threw the radio at the Policeman and ran back, dropping to his knees next to her.

"Get her a doctor, now!" Jack shouted at Max "I don't care if you have to throw the Police out of the way with your bare hands, just get her someone!"

Max nodded, Jack was in such a state he didn't dare argue with him.

"Ronnie, I'm so sorry." Jack's eyes were clouded with tears "Please Ronnie, I can't lose you. I'm so sorry... I'll do anything, I'll leave Chelsea, I'll never see Amy again, just be okay... I'd kill a thousand people if it it'd save you. God Ronnie, I'd kill the whole world. You can't go now, not yet, there's so much I've got to tell you. So much we never got to say... Please Ronnie, don't leave me, not now" His voice cracked and a tear fell, "I love you."

A few EMTs rushed to Ronnie, followed by Max. Jack sat on the floor, his hands drenched in her blood. The world faded out around him, becoming a buzz in the background. He stared into the distance blankly.

"Starting chest compressions" One of the EMTs shouted. He ripped her black dress down the middle and began pounding Ronnie's fragile chest rhythmically. Jack resisted the urge to haul him off her and punch him in the face when he pressed his lips against Ronnie's to fill her lungs with oxygen.

Despite their best attempt to get Ronnie breathing again it was to no avail. Even though it had only been a minute and a half it felt like an eternity to Jack and the fast approaching two minute marker for brain damage weighed heavily on his mind. One of the EMTs took a huge needle from his bag, adrenaline. They plunged it into Ronnie's heart.

"It's still not working. I think we're losing her." One of the Paramedics shouted.

The Police finally made a gap to allow the other paramedics through. They rushed in, swarming over Ronnie like ants to food. They took out a defibrillator and pressed it against her chest.

"Charging, everyone clear" The EMT called. Jack watched in horror as her delicate body jerked violently. A thousand volts shot through her pale chest.

"She's responding!" The Paramedic cried, charging it again, "Stand clear"

At last Jack heard it. Initially he thought he'd imagined it but through all the noise he managed to focus in on the one sound he wanted to hear so desperately; a tiny yet distinct breath.

Jack lifted his head, finally daring to look at her. He instantly regretted it. She looked even worse than before; the roots of her hair were soaked in blood, creating a halo like effect and her skin was the palest he had ever seen it. From a distance she looked like an angel who'd fallen from the sky.

"My broken angel" Jack whispered.

But the moment was shattered by a voice, screeching above all the others; the one woman who could fight her way through a wall of Police and a huge crowd of terrified people. Roxy Mitchell, with her peroxide blonde hair, fake nails and total reliance on her big sister. She elbowed a Policeman into Bianca, barging past Billie.

"Ronnie!" She screamed, running towards her, tears and mascara streaming down her face.

A Policeman stepped in front of her, "I'm sorry Miss but-"

Roxy shoved him out of the way, ignoring him. Her eyes were locked on Ronnie.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... Ronnie!" Roxy cried hysterically, running towards them.

In a single swift movement Jack stood up, catching her. At first she fought back, struggling to get past but eventually she collapsed weakly against him sobbing.

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie... Jack, I can't... I just... I..." Roxy cried, struggling to get the words out.

Jack stood in silence, holding her shaking body.

"She'll be okay..." Jack said softly, his voice wavering. He pulled her head in close to his body so she couldn't see her sister. It's what she would've wanted, Jack thought to himself. He looked back at Ronnie, trying to ignore the tube they were forcing down her throat to give her air. They loaded her onto a stretcher.

"Take her," Jack said to Max, passing a still sobbing Roxy to his brother, "I have to go with Ronnie."

He raced out after the EMTs carrying her on the stretcher. A Policeman stepped in front of him.

"Sorry Sir but nobody's leavin' this club"

"Do I look like I care?" Jack shouted, furiously shoving him out of the way and barging past.

They loaded Ronnie into the ambulance and Jack jumped in after them, forcing his way past to get to her. He tried to say something, hoping she would hear but the words caught in his throat. He couldn't find a way to tell her how he felt, so many words but just not enough for what he wanted to say.

"You her husband?" One of the EMTs in the ambulance asked.

"No..." Jack answered pretty much ignoring the man, his gaze focused on Ronnie.

"Well are you related?"

"No, I'm just..." Instantly Jack realised his mistake, "I mean I... She would want me here."

But the man wasn't buying it, "Then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, if you ain't related then you can't come without her explicit permission."

"Well she's not exactly going to be able to give that right now, is she?" Jack said, raising his voice and beginning to get angry. He couldn't let her out of his sight, like if he didn't see her anymore she might just vanish and cease to exist.

"You can see her at the hospital in visiting hours." The man told him firmly.

"And what if she's dead by then!" Jack shouted, everyone in the ambulance turned to stare at him "Yeah, because don't tell me you think she's going to make it because you don't, do you? I can see it in all your faces, you've given up... Go on then, tell me, what's the survival rate for this kind of thing? Ten percent, maybe twenty?"

"We believe Miss Mitchell's condition has a five percent survival rate" One said calmly, trying to maintain some kind of professionalism despite Jack's shouting.

"Now the longer you spend yelling at us the longer it's going to take to get her to hospital," The other EMT rationalised "if you want her to survive then I suggest you go."

A few EMTs stepped forwards and firmly lead a struggling Jack from the ambulance.

"No! You can't!" The door was slammed in his face and the ambulance sped away with sirens wailing and lights flashing.

"Ronnie!" He shouted into the night, as if shouting at the world would save her. But what else could he do? Jack had never felt more useless, more powerless in his life.

She was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

_A/N: I know loads of people really hate Roxy and I can see why but I quite like her to be honest, don't worry there isn't going to be much of her I just think that she's really important to Ronnie and a lot of what Ronnie is is because of her so you can't really have a Ronnie story without Roxy. Please R&R._


	3. I Watched Heaven Dying Today

_A/N: Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this has taken me ages and I know I promised I would be quick but hey it's here now isn't it? I only got sever reviews last time and yeah I know that's really good but not as many as last time. Please please please review this one. I hope you like it and I will have the next one up soon. Just a warning: slightly darker themes towards the end of this.  
Thanks to the BBC for making EastEnders, I don't own it.  
Enjoy.

* * *

_

"Jack!" Roxy stood in the doorway of the R&R, her voice ragged with emotion, "Jack, where is she? Where've they taken her?"

Jack didn't respond.

He didn't even turn round.

Rain began to fall soaking his hair and his shirt clung to him like a needy child. Ronnie's blood turned the water on his hands red and it dripped off in big crimson tear droplets. By now the police had moved from the doors and people came pouring out. Max had his arms round both his daughters and hurried them home. People raced past Jack, pushing and shoving but he stood still like a concrete statue.

Roxy was screaming hysterically at people as they walked past. Most of them ignored her and rushed on, desperate to get out of the way of anymore bullets that might come flying in their direction. Roxy's peroxide blonde hair stuck to her face and her makeup ran down her cheeks. She ran to Jack and shook him desperately.

"Where is she Jack! Tell me where my sister is right now or I'll fucking kill you!" Roxy screamed. Suddenly her face went white and her voice dropped as something dawned on her, "Oh my god... She's not dead is she?"

Jack shook his head slowly.

"Then where is she Jack!" Roxy screeched, tears danced in Jack's eyes like crystal droplets but he stayed silent, "I want my sister! Where is she?"

"Just go home Roxy" Jack told her quietly, his voice distant.

Roxy sunk down onto the wet ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. He body rocked with sobs.

Max ran over to them, "I've dropped the girls back home." He glanced down at Roxy, "Jack?"

Jack seemed to jolt out of his trance and started running.

"Jack? Jack!" Max shouted after him "Jack where are you going?

But Jack didn't reply. He just carried on running.

Max turned to the blonde crumpled on the floor, "Come on Roxy, you need to go home."

"B-b-but Ronnie, she's..." Roxy stammered.

"Okay," Max finished for her, Roxy lifted her head, "the ambulance came, and she's in hospital."

"I have to see her Max," Roxy whimpered, her body trembling "I'm driving to the hospital, tonight."

"Roxy no, you can't drive in this state. You'd crash the #!*% car and I'm not being responsible for that." Max said firmly.

"I need to see her! She's my sister Max, you can't stop me!" Roxy shouted, beginning to get to her feet.

"I'll drive you. Maybe we'll find Jack as well..." Max offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," Roxy managed give him a small smile through her tears.

* * *

Jack ran through the deserted square, the rain pounding down on his back. His hair was drenched but Jack didn't care. Ronnie was dying in hospital and someone had to pay. Maybe if she died it would save her, if someone had to go then it couldn't be Ronnie. It just couldn't.

Jack reached Carol's house, got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door quietly. The house was silent and as far as he could tell, no one was in. Carol's address book lay on the table in the hall. Jack lifted it silently and flicked through, he found the number he was looking for and quickly scribbled it down on the corner of an abandoned newspaper. He ripped it off and left, locking the door behind him. Gone without a trace.

Jack slipped back into the night. He flipped open his phone and selecting a number he hit the dial button.

It rung.

"Paul, it's Jack."

"Jack!" The voice of a man came back down the phone "We've all missed you, hasn't been the same since you left you know. You were one of the best Police officers I've ever had working for me. So you calling for your old job back or is that just me hoping?" Paul laughed.

"Paul, cut the crap. I need a favour." Jack replied, his voice as hard as nails.

Paul's voice became serious, "What is it?"

"I need you to trace a number for me. I need the exact GPS location of a mobile. Can you do it?"

"Sure, what's the number?" Jack reeled it off from the piece of paper. There was a sound of typing. Jack felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. This was all taking too long. All this time Ronnie was slipping away and that bitch was getting further and further from him.

"Got it" Paul gave him the address, "Looks like one of the worse council estates round here. What would you want from there Jack?"

"If anyone asks, this conversation never happened." Jack hung up, slipped the phone back into his pocket and ran to his car. He put the address into the satellite navigation system.

"Take the next left." Her annoying voice piped up. Jack wondered how she could be so calm. He doubted she would be if she knew what she was assisting him in doing.

* * *

"It's Miss Veronica Mitchell." Max told the receptionist. He and Roxy stood in the reception of Walford General Hospital. He rested his hands on the clean white surface, drumming his fingers impatiently against it. Roxy stood next to him, she had stopped the full blown sobs but was still trembling silently next to him. Max watched her, she always seemed to sparkle. She had the air of a party girl and anyone who was around her seemed to have fun, but not today. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked a mess, Roxy had finally lost her sparkle.

"I'm going to need some identification." The receptionist replied tiredly. Her dirty blonde hair was swept back into a loose ponytail, she looked thin and exhausted.

Max held up his and Roxy's drivers licences, "Good enough?" he asked impatiently.

The receptionist nodded slowly, "She's in ICU up on the third floor."

"How is she?" Roxy asked nervously.

"The doctors are with her now. She's due to go into emergency surgery in about twenty minutes, if you're quick you might catch her but she's still unconscious. I'm sorry; the doctor can tell you more."

"Thanks." Max replied. He put his hand on Roxy's shoulder and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the lift.

* * *

Jack pulled up at the estate. The buildings were tightly packed and built with dull concrete. The walls were covered in faded graffiti, making sure everyone knew that: _Jade wazz here, JJ izz coooool, Liberty luvvz Chris _and _Megan iz a whore. _Some of the walls were crumbling and the pavement was cracked. Most of the windows were smashed and there was a huge group of kids loitering in the streets kicking a football about even though it was at least three in the morning.

Jack got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He approached number thirty four and hammered his fist against the door.

"Open the door you little bitch! I know you're in there!" He shouted angrily. He listened, breathing heavily. He heard someone scurry away further into the flat. Jack smashed his weight against the door shouting, it broke easily and he stepped in.

The house was dark and smelt strongly of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Jack walked along the corridor silently and into the first room. There was a sofa that might used to have been cream but it was a dirty grey colour now and cushions that were strew on it were ripped. There was small cheap looking wooden coffee table on a red rug full of holes. Jack flicked the light switch but the room still remained in darkness. He reached for the lamp on the side and eventually it flickered on, dimly lighting the room. The table was covered in empty bottles and old cigarette ends. On the sofa, huddled up right in the corner was a small shape of a girl. Her face was buried in a cushion as if she was trying to pretend she wasn't there.

"Kylie" Jack addressed her softly. There was a clear threatening edge to his voice. It took every ounce of his self control not to launch himself at her and hurt her the way she had hurt Ronnie. The image of her laying there, her fragile body drenched in blood was burnt into his mind. Kylie whimpered and pulled her body in tighter. Jack grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Get off!" She shouted weakly. Jack threw her body against the wall, her head smashed against it and the wall crumbled at bit. She tried to regain her balance but Jack pinned her against the wall. He held her there by her neck. The girl struggled desperately but Jack was easily stronger than her and tightened his grip. She started coughing and he pulled her forwards and smashed her body against the wall again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now..."

_

* * *

A/N: Yeah a kinda of dark one but I think Jack's feelings really had to be explored because there's no way he would let Kylie go. More for you soon. Oh and also you see that little button just below here? The one with 'review this chapter' written on it? Did you know if you press it something magical happens? Give it a try. _


	4. Even the Dead Cry

_A/N: Hey, so my updating speed this time wasn't so bad, right? I've also managed to publish the first chapter of my new story called Silent Killer, Ronnie gets cancer and is given five months to live, can Jack make all her dreams come true before time runs out? That's one for all you Rack fans out there so check it out and I would be really grateful if you reviewed. Anyway promotional bit over, moving on.  
Eight reviews this time! Thanks so so much everybody but I wouldn't complain if you wanted to boost that number this time...  
Thanks to the BBC for making EastEnders, I don't own it.  
Enjoy._

* * *

"Kylie?" A male voice called through from the other room. Jack froze, recognising the voice instantly, "Kylie, you okay? I hear crashing and..."

The feeling of betrayal hit Jack like a slap in the face. Betrayal from complete strangers, that he was used to but the person this voice belonged to was his own flesh and blood. He'd trusted this boy. For a second Jack was distracted, he let his grip on Kylie's neck slip and she took the opportunity. She screamed as loudly as she could manage.

"Kylie!" The voice called worriedly. There was the sound of footsteps running down the corridor before the door swung open and Billie stood before Jack.

There was silence for a second. Then the shouting began.

"Get off her!" Billie shouted, lunging to drag Jack from Kylie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She's a fucking murderer!" Jack roared, dropping Kylie and dogging Billie smoothly. Kylie fell back, dragging in gasps of air.

"She didn't mean to!" Billie shouted, trying quickly to defend his friend.

"Yeah, should've thought of that before she _shot_ Ronnie!" Jack yelled at him. The two men stood, eyes fixed on each other, locked in a battle of wills.

"If you love Ronnie so much then why did you #!*% Chelsea in the loos of the Arjee Bhajee?" Instantly Billie regretted his words but the damage was done. All the regret and pain crashed back at Jack like a huge wave overwhelming him. The adrenaline that had kept him in world of anger and hate finally fell away and reality hit him. He hated himself for very argument, every word he had said in anger to Ronnie. He had never considered that...

"Uncle Jack..." Billie began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, you're right..." Jack sighed and put his head in his hands, "all this is my fault. Now she's going to die and I can't even remember the last thing I said to her but I'm sure as hell it's not what I want her to remember me by. What if...?"

"Uncle Jack..." Billie said slowly, his gazed fixed on Kylie in front of him "Don't move..."

* * *

"Where is he?" Max asked Roxy for about the tenth time. They sat in the pristine blue chairs outside one of the intensive care rooms.

"I don't know. Have you tried his mobile?" Roxy mumbled, not really listening. Her eyes were fixed on the door, waiting for any sign of movement from behind them.

"Oh, only about fifty times!" Max said, starting to get angry. He gripped the phone tightly in his right hand.

"Maybe he didn't want to come..." Roxy replied. She wondered if her sister felt it when the bullet hit her. Did it hurt her or did she just fall? Does she know now what's happened to her?

"Jack wouldn't..." Max lifted the phone up again and hit the dial button. It rung and rung but there was still no answer.

* * *

"What?" Jack asked, sounding confused. He lifted his head from his hands and finally realised what Billie meant.

Kylie stood in front of them both looking terrified. In her outstretched, trembling hand she held the gun. It was pointed at Jack.

"If I go down for this then you're coming with me..." Her voice shook dangerously.

"Kylie, stop. You don't have to do this. Just put the gun down, we can sort this. Right, Jack?" Billie began. He glanced over at Jack. Kylie whirled her arm wildly so the gun was pointed at Billie.

"I trusted you Billie but you're just as bad as the rest of them. You brought him here to kill me and he won't stop until he does." Kylie shouted, making wild, terrified accusations.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Billie protested. Jack's hand crept slowly into his pocket and he slid it open. Running his fingers across the number pad he slowly pressed the number nine.

"Then what's he doing here? He just guess where I was then?" Kylie yelled. Jack pressed on the nine again.

"I don't know, please you have to believe me. Just put the gun down and no one else has to get hurt!" Billie tried to stay calm. Jack applied pressure again on the nine before reaching up to press the dial button. Jack could just about hear the dial tone faintly from his pocket, and then voice sounding more like a whisper asked which emergency service he required.

"Kylie the _police _will catch you anyway, just give up now!" Jack said, putting emphasis on the 'police' and hoping the operator might hear.

Kylie whirled the gun back towards Jack, panic glinting in her eyes.

* * *

Max hit the dial button again but this time it was engaged, "Jack, when you get this call me. I've taken Roxy up to the hospital. They've got Ronnie on life support; they're going to let us see her for ten minutes before she goes into surgery. Thought you'd want to be here?"

Max sighed and hung up.

* * *

They all stood in silence for a minute or two. None of them dared to move just in case. Finally, Billie took a tentative step towards Kylie; he reached out his hand, "Just give me the gun Kylie... You're one of my oldest mates, you trust me don't you?"

Kylie twisted quickly towards him shouting, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot! I'm telling you, I'll do it!"

Suddenly there was a wail of police sirens and the car outside screeched to a halt. They rushed past the broken down door and hurried up the stairs.

Kylie glanced about wildly like a deer caught in the glare of headlights. In one single motion she lifted the gun to her chin and pulled the trigger.

"Kylie!" Billie shouted, lunging towards her. But he was too late. The bullet blew through the bottom of her jaw and into her skull. She fell instantly.

* * *

"Ronnie!" Roxy cried, leaping from the chair. The bed was pushed through the doors.

"You've got five minutes until the surgeon gets here" the doctor warned but Roxy wasn't listening. She was gazing down at her sister. She looked so small and fragile against the tubes and bandages covering her body.

"Oh..." Roxy whispered slowly. Ronnie's skin seemed to blend in with pristine white sheets under her and there was a huge temporary dressing wrapped neatly over the wound on her head.

Max glanced down at his phone and towards the door before finally taking a tentative step forwards to stand behind Roxy.

* * *

Police flooded into the room. Kylie's body crumpled on the floor, blood pooling from under her chin and staining the already dirty carpet. Jack turned away from her, he couldn't look. Billie stood in silence, frozen by horror.

Finally he turned round to Jack, the picture of tragedy.

"You happy now?" He shouted, "See what you did! This is your fault Uncle Jack, all your fault! You came here to kill her and in the end you managed it without even having to get your hands messy!"

Jack tried to ignore Billie and lifted his phone from his pocket.

_Thirty three missed calls from Max. Shit. _

Jack hit the voicemail button and listened.

"I have to go..." Jack mumbled and ran out of the flat.

"Sir, we need a statement!" The police called after him but Jack had left. He jumped in the amazingly unharmed car and drove off.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" the fat surgeon apologised as he rushed through the double doors huffing and puffing. He was dressed in green scrubs and worse plastic gloves. The doctors began pushing the bed into the next room Roxy kissed her sister on the forehead and squeezed her hand before stepping back.

"Wait!" Max said, stepping in front to block their path. The doctor looked confused, "He'll be here."

"Who'll be here?"

"Jack, he'll be here. He has to see her, just wait one minute, please." Max begged, silently praying for the doors the burst open and Jack to come through.

"Fine... He has one minute." The surgeon agreed hesitantly.

"Hurry up, Jack." Max muttered to himself.

* * *

Jack pulled up in the emergency spot outside A&E, there was no time for parking now and to be honest a £50 fine wasn't exactly a big deal, Ronnie was worth it.

He ran round to the front reception. There was a huge queue, Jack grew more and more impatient the longer it took.

By the time he reached the front Jack was so stressed he practically yelled at the nurse, "I need to know where Veronica Mitchell is!"

The tired receptionist sighed and tapped slowly on her keyboard, aggravating Jack even more.

"ICU on the third floor" the receptionist finally said. Jack didn't even stop to thank her, he just ran towards the lifts. He hit the button violently and waited.

"For god's sake!" Jack growled. He ran towards the stairs and raced up them.

* * *

"I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer. We have to take Miss Mitchell into surgery now."

"One more minute?" Max begged.

"Sorry, there's not enough time." The surgeon told him apologetically. At that point Jack burst through the doors, his heart pounding.

"Ron..." Jack pushed past Max, Roxy and the doctors to Ronnie's side. He took her hand delicately in his as if he was checking he could touch her without breaking her.

"We need to take her now, I'm sorry." The doctor apologised, "You can see her when she comes out of surgery."

Jack nodded in acceptance, "Look after her..."

"We'll do our best"

* * *

_A/N: So Kylie died. Even though I hate her for hurting our Ronnie and Jack in the actual program I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her to be honest. Am I just crazy or do you too? Anyway, let me know what you though, review button's just down there. _


End file.
